Wings Of A Butterfly
by Azalea Sparks
Summary: Azalea Sparks and her best friend, Skyler Evans, get a chance to be in Jackass 2 when Azalea's cousin, Raab, asks her to join him to hang with the jackass boys. What will happen between her and Bam. Maybe Johnny gets in the way.
1. Chapter 1: Bitch, I'll cut you

Chapter One: Bitch, I'll Cut You.

Don't ask me why. I have no clue why. But Raab wants me to go with him to meet his 'friends'. I dont like being mean but Raab is a fucking weird-o. He is just to fucking happy and fun its creepy. He gave me a list of things to bring. Dont ask me why I need all this shit but he said if I dont bring any of it I will regret it. I look down to the list and sigh reading it in my head:

_Azalea bring the following-_

1) Spare Clothing  
2) Skateboard  
3) Money  
4) A Calm Head  
and 5) A Open Mind

PS: Meet me at the skate park at 2.

What the fuck? Aer we going on a nature hike? I just shake my head and toss my things into my bag and grab my skateboard. I skip down the staires of Raab and I's house. I look down to my watch and head outside. It was one thirty and it will take me twenty minutes to get to the skate park. Glad I woke up when I did. The wind blew past me making me shiver. I'm glad that I decided to wear something warm. I walked out to the street and took off on my skateboard.

-

When my eyes laid on the skate park I could tell it was packed. Not because people wanted to skate but because there was a pro skateboarder here. I kicked up mt board and pushed through the crowed. When I reach the forming of a circle around a drained swimming pool I could see now. My brother and 8 other guys were standing in the middle of the pool as 2 other guys skated around them, every-once in a while one of the skateboarders would crash into the group. I placed my boars at the edge of the pool then skated down and up to my brother. He was more than happy to see me.

"What the fuck is going on Raab?!" I shouted at him.  
"Calm down Aza! We are just filming for Jackass!" Raab said in a singsong voice.  
Just then a camera was shoved into my face. "Go away!" I shouted at the male holding the camera.  
"Raab who is this lovely piece of ass?" Asked a voice behind me. I spin around a glare at a man in a fedora.  
"This, Novak, is my sister Azalea. Azalea... This is Novak." Raab explained.  
I just shook my head and listened as I heard a voice yell out. "Guys! Get your shit! We are going to Castle Bam!"

I was pulled into a hummer with Rabb, Novak, a gut with black hair who wore many scarfs, and a guy in a thong who calls himself party boy. We came up upon a home that in return looked like a castle. We all piled out of the cars and into the living area of the home called Castle Bam.

"GUYS!" Raab called out. "COME MEET MY SISTER!" Sometimes I wish I had a needle and thread to sew his mouth shut. All the guys piled into the kitchen and looked at me. I feel like a animal in a cage at a zoo. "Azalea this is Preston, Wee-Man, Dave, Ehren, Ryan, Steve-O, Johnny, and Bam. Guys this is Azalea or Aza." My eyes laid on the last person he said... _Bam _... He was interesting to look at. He looked interesting.

Before I could say a word I was engulfed in a group hug. Group hugs are the worst. It seems someone always ends up groping you in some way. This time it was Novak grabbing my ass. I knew it was him. He hugged me from behind and slid his hands over my ass. Before the group hug broke apart. I spun around and my fist connected to Novak's jaw. He stumbled backwards, falling against the counter. Everyone backed up with wide eyes.

"Dont fucking touch me." I growled at the perv.  
"Aza? What happened?" Raab looked at me with worry.  
"Nothing Chris. Just a misunderstanding. Right Novak?" I shot daggers at him and he nodded as he held on to his jaw.  
After a awkward silence Bam spoke up "Lets get the fucking party started!" All the guys cheered and followed Bam down stairs.

I sighed and followed the idiots down the steps to the pirate bar, that's what Bam called it. I watched for 2 hours as everyone got drunk off their asses. 


	2. Chapter 2:Killing Loneliness

Chapter Two: Killing Loneliness 

Personally I cant sleep in a new house, somewhere I have never slept before. I had to stay here, at Castle Bam, because my brother got drunk off his ass and couldnt walk home with me. Bam let me take the guest bedroom next to his and Dunn's. I rolled over in the bed and watched the clock tick away. _One, two, three, four, five, six..._ Counting the seconds for sleep to take me away is not helping me at all. I sigh as I slip out of bed and pull my shorts on. I sneak out of my room and pad down the stairs and into the kitchen. I glared into the bright icebox, looking for a drink. My eyes lay on many energy drinks. _Oh shit..._ Energy drinks make me the most hyper person on earth and if I drink water I'll be waking up every five minutes to pee. So, looks like im staying up. I grab a monster and pad into the living area. I plop onto the couch and flick on the T.V. I turn on the X-box and pull up Netflix. I opened the monster and started drinking it.

Eight hours later~

I look at the clock as I skip around the living area. 12:00 I smile as I set up a game of pool and hop around as I play. I could hear someone stomp down the stairs and into the room I am presently in.

"What the hell Azalea? What time is it?" I look back and smile at Ryan Dunn.  
I let out a giggle as I drop my pool stick and run over to him, giving him a big hug. "Its only 12:08 Dunn!" I laugh.  
"Holy shit Aza! Dont yell!" He grumbles and stalks into the kitchen.  
I follow after and look at the expression Dunn has on his face. I start to laugh "What?"  
His mouth gapes open as he looks around. "Chocolate chip pancakes!?" He yells.

I guess his voice travels because after the words escape his mouth a herd of Jackasses tumble downstairs and dig into the food I made. I dart outside and grab my skateboard. I take off toward Bam's indoor skate park. I sped up on my skateboard and hit a ramp as I preform a 360 ollie kickflip. I land the trick and head for a quarter pipe ramp. I skate up it and do a sal flip. Thats when claping was heard from the door of the skate park. I jump and face plant off my board. I looks up and see Bam laughing his ass off. I jump up and smile. I run to bam and tackle him to the ground, hugging him.

"BAM!" I shout.  
He takes in a breath as he tries to wiggle out from under me. "Well good morning." He laughs.  
I climb off him and stand up. I start jumping up and down in place. "So what are we doing today?"  
"What the hell is is wrong with you Azalea?" He looks at me with wide eyes and a smile.  
"Welllllllll I drank a monster at 4 am and when I have energy drinks I become hyper as hellllll!" I look past him and see Pontius(party boy) walk up with actual clothes on. "CHRIS!" I take off past Bam and sprint toward Party Boy.

His eyes widen as he turns on his heel and takes off toward the house. I let out a laugh and speed up. We came up on the house and he slips inside. I run in and look around. I huff and start walking to the door when Bam kickflips into the house. I jump and punch his arm. I then run up stairs and into Raab's room. I plop on his bed and he groans.

"What Aza?" He asks.  
"We need to go home." I groan. I crashed from my energy drink high.  
"Go home then. Have... Bam or Dunn take you." He groans and pulls the blanket over his head.  
I sigh "Fine." I walk down the stairs and walk up to Bam. "Hey, I need you to take me home."  
Bam frowns and sighs. "Cant you stay?"  
I raise an eyebrow "I dont have any clothes, I need sleep, and my dog needs fed."  
"Well," Bam starts "We can go get clothes, you can sleep here, and we can bring your dog over."  
I smile. "REALLY!"  
Bam laughs and nods as he grabs his keys. "Yes. Lets go."

We head out to the driveway and hop into his hummer. He takes off toward my house. We get there and I jump out and head into the house. I sprint up the stairs and grab a duffle bag. I shove clothing and any other things I need into it. I run out of my house with my dog. When I buckle up my phone rings. I pull it out and look at the caller I.D. The name said Skylar Evans, my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3: Jackass 2!

Chapter Three: Jackass 2?!

I answered my phone and placed it to my ear as Bam drove to his house.

"Hello?" I asked Sky.  
"SPARKS!" Sky yelled into the phone. Bam let out a chuckle and Sky heard. "OOO Who is that!? Are you on a date?!"  
I groaned and shook my head as I laughed. "No. Its Bam."  
"YOU MEAN BAM MARGERA! IS NOVAK THERE!" She yelled as I pulled the phone away from my ear.  
Ouch... "No Sky Novak is not here." I laughed.  
"Damn... Hey Tell Bam to come get me I wanna hang!" She said.  
"Alright we will be there. Later Sky."  
"See you soon Sparks!" She shouted and hung up.  
Bam let out a chuckle as he looked at me. "Sparks?"  
I laugh and nod. "Yea my full name is Azalea Praise Sparks. Hey turn here!"  
He quickly turns and looks at me with a questioning look. "Where are we going?"  
"To pick up Skylar. Right here." I said as we pulled into the driveway of Sky's house.  
Sky jumped in and hugged me. She then turned to Bam and held out her hand. "The names Skylar Rose Evans! Call me Sky!"  
Bam chuckled and nodded as he shook her hand then took off. "You know who I am soo.."

There was an awkward silence as we drove down the dark streets. The lights of Castle Bam came into view and I smiled. Bam punched in the key code for his gate and it opened as he pulled in and parked in his drive way. I hopped out and grabbed my bag. I pulled my dog DC out and brought him inside the house. Sky pushed past me and ran into the living area. Bam stood next to me watching Sky drop her things and give Raab a big hug. I heard her say something about missing him and calling him her big brother. I stalked up stairs and plopped on the bed of the room Sky and I would be staying in. Sky ran in and we pulled on our P.J.'s. We fell fast asleep.

I woke up to somone jumping on my bed. Or well someones's. I opened my eyes and seen Raab and Bam jumpind around to try and wake me up. I batted them away as I stood up and padded to my bag. I pulled out my Falling in reverse outfit and turned around toward Raab and Bam. Raab had his hand over Bam's eyes and Bam was peeking through his fingers. I looked down at my P.J.'s and frownd. I shook mt head and made my way to the bathroom with Bam in tow. I shut the door and took a shower. After I got out and got dressed I stepped out of the bathroom. Bam was still there.

"What up? Why have you been following me around?" I ask him with a chuckle.  
"We have great news. COME DOWN STAIRS!" I grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder. He ran down the stairs and stopped in the kitchen.  
"Let me down Bam!" He sat me down.  
Party Boy shouted. "THERE IS GOING TO BE A JACKASS 2 AND WE WANT YOU IN IT!"  
My eyes widen as I look at Raab. He just smiles and nods.  
"Alright." I smile and shake my head.  
Everyone cheered and Sky ran up. "WE ARE GONNA BE ON JACKASS!" Sky, being her bold self ran over to Novak and planted a kiss on his lips.

I shake my head as I motioned for Bam to follow me. He follows me ouside and gets where Im going when I grab my skateboard. I skate down the sidewak and into the indoor skate park. Bam follows and we mess around all day, doing tricks and one upping eachother. Sky walked in wearing her usual attire.

"Jeff wants to have a meeting!" She calls out.


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

Chapter Four: The Meeting 

I looked out the small window of the plane we boarded. We had to go to L.A. for the meeting to talk to M.T.V. Personally I hate plane rides, but I was not worried about me. I was worried about Sky. she is deathly afraid of heights. He was sitting on my left side and Johnny was sitting by the window. She was gripping on to the seat and biting her lip. I lay my hand on hers and smile at her. She smiles back then eyes Novak. I let out a chuckle and lean back. The plane starts to take off and Sky lets out a whimper. Novak slithers out of his seat and gets on his knees on the floor between her legs. He rubs her knee and shushes her. I sigh and turn to the window. I look down and see what Johnny was reading.

"WHAT THE FUCK JOHNNY!" I shout at him and avert my eyes.  
He chuckles and looks up. "What."  
I grumble "Why are you reading porn on the plane?"  
"Passes time." He grins.  
I stand up and push past Novak and toward Novak's seat. I sat down and Bam smiled at me. "What are you doing over here?"  
"Knoxville is reading fucking porn over there and I do-" I was cut off by a man behind us.  
"Would you watch your mouth. There are children on the plane." He growled at me.  
I looked back at him. " No, but you can go suck a dick my good sir." He scoffed and sat back down. "Like I was saying. I dont want to be over there because Knoxville."  
Bam laughed and shook his head. He got in his seat on his knees looking back at Knoxville."Hey! you got any more of that!"  
I pull Bam back down in his seat and growl. "No! I like to be around you. Dont ruin that."

I guess that was a ego boost because Bam sat there grinning like an idiot. I lay my head back and close my eyes falling asleep. I woke up and I was slightly bouncing. I poen my eyes to see Bam's face. I groan and shut my eyes again holding on to him. I heard a beep abnd I was sat down on my feet. Bam gave me a key card and left. I shut te door and walked to the bedroom sinking down into the soft bed.

I jumped awake to knocking and quickly threw on some clothing and ran out the door looking at what Sky was wearing. I smile and she pulls me down stairs. The guys all look at jus. They gape at Sky. I smile and shake my head as I leave them drooling over her. Bam ran up behind me and picked me up. I yelp and laugh as he runs me to the van we would be leaving in. He pushes me in and closes the door. I watch him closely as he looks around. He looks at me with a smile and leans over placing a kiss on my lips. I didnt know I had feelings for him until that moment. I kissed back slowly making sure he knew what he was doind. He then pulled away and sat by me as the guys pile into the van. We took off to the M.T.V studio. We got there and piled into Jeff's office.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Jeff

Chapter Five: Meeting Jeff

It took me a minute to realize who was sitting at the desk in front of me, but it clicked. This was the writer of the magazine Big Brother and this is the man who got Jackass together. My hear skipped a beat. He was like an Idol to me. I looked up to him for some odd reason. Jeff stood and made his way around the desk and up to me. He held out his hand with a smile playing on his lips.

"Nice to meet you Azalea." He said taking my hand and shaking it.  
I nodded. "Same, uhh... I have a question. How do you know who I am?"  
Jeff let out a chuckle and moved back to his desk grabbing two folders. "I have information on you and Skylar." He paused and looked at the grinning Sky. "You excited to be working with my jackasses?" Jeff asked her.  
Sky squealed and nodded. "Very, I cant wait to prank them in to the ground!"  
Bam's head snapped up and he looked at Sky. "Are you declaring a prank war?" He eyed her with a grin.  
I looked back a Preston as he spoke. "Oh shit..." I turned my attention back to Bam and Sky.  
Bam raised his voice. "I declare a prank war between Team Margera and Team Evans!" I facepalmed as Bam kept talking. "Me, Azalea, Knoxville, Wee-man, Pontius, Dave, and Dico against Novak, Skylar, Steve-O, Preston, Ehren, Loomis and Raab." Bam announced.  
Sky looked scared as she smiled. "Its on!"  
Everyone took off leaving me and Jeff. "Ill get the cameras." Jeff chuckled.

I'm going to die...

Team Margera pulled up to Johnny's L.A. house. It was not too big but not small at all. Lets just say there was enough rooms for all of us if we slept two to room. I was sitting and watching as the guys came up with pranks. First on the list was to attack Sky's team with paintball guns filled with rocks. Bam handed me a paintball gun as we piled in to the van and made our way to Steve-O's place.

We sat outside his appartment door as knoxville laid his hand on the doorknob. He mouthed to us One... Two... Three! He burst open the door and shot everyone to the floor. I shot up Novak's ass pretty bad. Maybe that will teach him to keep his pants up. After attacking them we took off and dived into the van, heading back to Johnny's house. This prank war is not going to end well.

I was sitting on Johnny's back deck with Bam. We sat out there in silence as we smoked. I watched my Chuck Taylor's as I listened to Bam take a deep breath. I look up to him to find he was watching me. He leaned over and placed his lips on mine. I kissed him back gently. His hand laid on my cheek. I broke the kiss, our lips barely touching. I was about to say some thing when Ice cold freezing water was dumped on Bam and I. I look up and see Steve-O running off. I growl and jump up chasing after him. I tackle Steve-O to the ground and flip him over. I held his hands above his head as I took a fistful of dirt and grass and shove it in his mouth. I hop off him and run back to the house.

Never pour ice cold water on me... NEVER.


	6. Chapter 6: Team Margera: 2 Team Evans: 1

Chapter Six: Team Margera: 2 Team Evans: 1 

I was walking down the dark street on my way to Knoxville's from the store. I was the only one not drinking so I offered to go on a beer run. My Chuck Taylor's padded against the grey sidewalk. Behind me there was foot steps. I turn and look but no one was there._ The fuck?_ I turned back around and kept walking. The foot steps were closer and quicker. I knew I was hearing them. Then my Chuck Taylor's were beating against the ground. I was running. I looked up and seen Johnny's house. I smiled and sped up. Before I could reach the gate I was ripped back by 2 hands and duct tape was placed over my mouth along with a cloth over my head and my arms and feet were tied up. I let out a whimper as I was picked up and set in a trunk.

The car started and there was loud country music playing. I whimpered yet again. I was wiggling around when the car stopped and the music was turned off. I could hear the trunk open and I was picked up. I wiggled around and they dropped me. I fell on my side as I let out a painful groan. I was picked up yet again and was carried to what I think was a house. I could hear the kidnapper open and shut a door. I was thrown on to a bed. By this time I was crying tears streamed down my face. All I was thinking about was Sky, Raab, and Bam. Each of my limbs were tied to a bed post. The cloth over my head was ripped off and my eyes adjusted to the light. I blinked my tears away then there was laughter. I looked around to see Team Evans standing around the bed. Sky ripped the duct tape off my mouth and laughed. My mouth gaped open as I looked at all of them.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted.  
Raab looked at me and spoke through his laughter. "What. That was funny!"  
"LET ME OUT OR SO HELP ME GOD!" I screamed at Raab.  
He was about to untie me when Steve-O spoke up. "Leave her I have an Idea."

They all left the room then came back. Steve-O had something behind his back. He brought it around and relieved a bucket of water... With ice cubes. He chuckled at my whimpers and my wiggling. He poured it on me and I let out a scream. I was going to kill him. I really was. They all left me here and went down stairs to party.

**BAM'S POV:**

I looked at my phone. It has been 45 minutes and Aza was not here yet. I looked up at Knoxville and he seen my face. He grabbed my arm and brought me to the kitchen.

"Whats wrong Bam?" He asked me.  
I shook my head and started to text Aza. "Aza is not back yet. She should have been back 15 minutes ago." I look up at him. "We need to look for her."  
Knoxville nodded "Alright."

Johnny got everyone together and we went looking. Me and Knoxville were in his car as I thought about it. I made him turn and head for Steve-O's. When we got there I didn't take my time. I ran up the stairs and up to Steve-O's door. I slammed my foot on the door and it swung open. Team Evans looked at me with scared expressions.

I turned to Johnny. "Call the guys, she is here."

I walked through out the apartment and found her on Steve's bed asleep, soaking wet, tied up and fightened looking. I ran to her and untied her. I then woke her up. She jumped up into my arms and hugged me to death. She then pushed me away and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed something and I followed close behind. She tackled Steve and forced open his mouth. She then started pouring hot sauce down his throat. I pulled her off and he leaned up and threw up. She turned to me and hugged me again, burring her head in my neck.

I pulled her out the door and turned back to the guys. "Im going to kill each and everyone of you." All I could think was... _The pranks are going to get real..._


	7. Chapter 7: Team Margera: 2 Team Evans: 2

Chapter Seven: Team Margera: 2 Team Evans: 2

**Azalea's POV:**

Bam brought me back to Johnny's place. I was more that angered. I was fully pissed off. I was ranting and raving. My hands were balled up so tight that my nails dug into my palms. Bam sat on the bed in the room Johnny let me use; All he could do was watch as I shouted profanitys at the top of my lungs. I turned to him and shook my head, biting my lip in anger, drawing blood. There was a knock on the door. I turned to the door that led to the balcony as Bam walked to see who knocked. I could hear him and another person whispering. That's when a hand touched my shoulder.

"Hey, Aza?"

I jumped from the hand and voice, my back hitting the glass door. I looked up at Johnny. "What Knoxville?" I asked quietly as I wrapped my arms around myself.

He frowned and placed his hands on my shoulders. "We can call off the Prank way, love. We can stop."

I shook my head. "No! We are taking their asses down!" I shouted.

Thats when all the other people of our group piled into the door, cheering and wooping. I smiled and shook my head, being pulled into many different hugs.

Dico came up and hugged me, rubbing my head. 'I knew you would come around!" He said in the accent he used in Bam's movie.

Looking up at Bam who leaned against the door frame he grinned and yelled for everyone to come into the living room to plan out more pranks. Everyone piled out of the room and I slowly walked with Knoxville to the living room. I thanked him for letting Sky and I on Jackass and most of all, letting me stay at his home. He brushed it off as no problem and sat beside Bam. I paced the room, in front of the couch that Bam sat at, thinking of things to do to Sky's team. We came up with spray-painting their bodies, stealing their clothes and locking them out of Steve's house, setting up a fake murder, and letting a tiger loose in Steve's apartment. Everyone looked at me.

"Which one, Aza?" Wee-Man asked with a grin plastered to his face.

I thought for a second. "Well... Faking a murder... they would know. Taking their clothes wont work really. Spray paint sucks, trust me... Looks like the tiger idea!" I smiled as I sat on Wee-Man.

He wiggled and tried to get away. "Help meeeeee!" I giggled and got up.

We desided to go get a tiger now and do it tonight. Bam drove his hummer with Johnny in the front, Wee-Man between them. I sat behind them, in the middle with Dico and Dave on either side of me and Pontius sat on the floor in front of me. We drove to a tiger trainer that Bam had found through connections. We arrived and a man met us at the gate. Bam rolled down the window.

"Welcome! Go ahead and turn around. We have the tiger loaded up just lead the way!" The man called taking off and getting in a truck.

Bam turned the hummer around and begin to drive to Steve's place. I stood up, leaning over Pontius and Wee-Man, reaching for the radio. I flipped it to CD and Wings Of A Butterfly came on by HIM. I smiled and begin to sing along. Little did I know, Bam kept glancing back at me with a smile as he mouthed the words.

We got to Steve's place and with much difficulty, we got the Tiger up the stairs and to Steve's door. I reached over the cage and pushed open his door and they opened the cage, letting the tiger inside. We couldn't see but there were screams and shouts. I heard Sky scream bloody murder and I got scared. I pushed the cage away and ran inside, the camera man following me. Sky was caged in the corner with the tiger growling at her. The tiger trainer ran in and shot the tiger with a dart. Slowly it begin to fall asleep.

Once it passed out I ran to Sky and looked back at Johnny. "End this prank war, NOW!" I shouted as I held the crying Sky in my arms.


	8. Chapter 8:Halloween!

Chapter Eight: Halloween!

2 months went by fast. While Skylar and Novak got closer, Bam and I moved further apart. It seems that Bam and Missy were on a break and now they are back together and she has moved in to our home. Ah! I haven't told you. Bam asked Me, Raab, and Skylar to move into his home. Missy and I don't get along to well. You see, she thinks she is the queen bee of the house and I dont let her be. I have no problem with Melissa, its just all the screaming and glaring. She mostly glares at me but the yelling is a Bam when he does something stupid, like pranks, or when he does not answer her the first time.

Its now October and the day before my birthday and Halloween. I dont have anything planned, other than staying in my new room and reading a good book. The boys and Skylar have been whispering around though. I think they have something planned and I am scared, to be honest. I have never liked surprise parties. I don't like to be surprised in general. It just really annoys me for some odd reason.

_

I flipped a page in the book I was curently reading. I am staying on the down low because I dont want anyone knowing it was my birthday tomorrow. Around me there were people talking, playing video games and glaring. I looked up at Missy and raised an eyebrow. She looked down at my outfit I looked down as well, wondering what was wrong with it. I mean her outfit isnt all that great. Who wears somethign like that at 10 PM on a Wensday night when they are not going anywhere. I look back up at Missy and she was sucking face with Bam. I frown and go back to my book, wanting to ignore the noises from the kissing. When it became to much, I stood up quickly and begin to walk away. Bam pulled away from Missy and looked over at me.

"Ey Aza? Where are you going?" He called out to me.

I stopped and replied. "To bed." At the same time Missy said "Don't talk to her."

I shook my head sadly and walked up the steps and to my room. Once in my room I could hear Bam and Missy yelling. I looked over at Sky's bed, wishing she was here and not out with Novak. I slipped off my PJ bottoms and slipped under the covers, placing a pillow over my head, trying to go to sleep.

I was waken by a shuffling noise and a thump. I shot up and pressed my back against the headboard of my bed. I quickly reached over and clicked on the light. Bam staggered up to his feet, wobbling, and holding a bottle of Jack Daniels. I ran a hand through my messy hair and stood up out of bed. I then quickly made it over to Bam before he could fall again.

"What the fuck are you doing Bam?" I harshly whispered to him.

He smiled a goofy, drunk grin. "Missy kicked me out."

I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face. "Dammit, Bam."

I moved him over to my bed and sat him down. I turned away and picked my PJ bottoms off the floor, slipping them on. I then turned back to Bam, taking his arm around my neck and begin to walk with him to the stairs. Once to the stairs I took it slowly, scared that he would fall and take me down with him. We slowly made it half way down before Missy came out of her and Bam's room.

"What the hell are you doing sneaking around with Bam!?" She yelled as loud as she could, waking up Ryan.

I looked up at her, whispering " I am taking care of your drunk boyfriend because you wont."

I then kept going down the steps with Bam, Missy right on our heels. Once in the living room, I set Bam in a chair and moved to the closet, getting a pillow and blanket. I set the pillow down and grabbed the bottle of alcohol from Bam and pulled him up from the chair and laid him on to the couch. I covered him up as Missy kept going on and on and on.

"You know what! I know about you two! You and Bam! Making him cheat on me!" she got in my face.

I sighed. "Missy, there is nothing going on. Okay. This is not how I wanted to spend my night trust me. I don't want to take care of a drunk Bam but I have to because you wont. Please leave me alone." I said calmly. Which was hard because Sky wasn't here.

Ryan came down the steps. "Go to bed Aza. I got Bam." He said before Missy could say anything.

I nodded and begin to leave. Missy grabbed my arm to turn me around. Once I was turned half way around, my fist connected with her eye, making her fall to the ground on her back. She looked up at me, her eye beginning to swell. I turned away and went off to my room, for sleep.

_

There was a knock at my door and I groaned, getting out of bed. Sky was still not here, that meant she stayed at Novak's I pulled my PJ bottoms on and opened the door. Novak was standing there with a awkward smile on his face.

"Hey, Sky-bear said get dressed to go shopping." He said scratching his arm.

I nodded ahd shit the door after he left. I hated going shopping. Shopping with Skylar took hours, so I needed something comfortable. I dug though my closet settling on something casual. I walked out of my room and down the stairs, into the kitchen. I then grabbed an apple and slipped my wallet into my back pocket, going outside. Everyone was outside. Bam, Steve-o, and Wee-Man were skating . The others were talking with Novak and Sky. Last and the most least, Missy was tanning. I walked up to Sky and everyone stopped talking.

Sky turned to me and squealed. "Did you see that shiner Missy is sporting! Who did it?!"

I glanced at Ryan and he smiled. "I did, Sky."

Her eyes widened and she started laughing. "I should have known!"

I shook my head and walked off to my beat up old truck. "Lets go!" I called out to Sky.

Something hit the back of my head, hard. I turned and looked at the ground. A set of keys laid there. Sky walked up. "Bam said we can take his hummer. More stuff with fit and I have Novak's and Bam's credit card." She said, handing Bam's to me.

I sighed, getting in the hummer, and placing Bam's credit card in my wallet. I looked out the window, spotting Bam, looking at the hummer with a smile. I shook my head, pulling out and heading toward the city. Sky wanted to hit up every store she could because Novak said 'Go crazy.' I just shook my head. I pulled into a parking place and we got out.

"We need to look for Halloween costumes first. We ARE going trick or treating. No if, and's, or buts." She said.

"Alright, alright." I shook my head.

_

After 5 hours of shopping I had my costume picked out and Sky didnt. I was a wolf because I was obsessed with them. I loved them to death.

Sky held up a playboy bunny outfit and turned to me. "No right?"

I snickered. "No, that's a Missy costume." She nodded. I then heard a gasp. She turned around with a blue dress " I found it!"

I nodded my head. "Okay. Can we go home now?" I asked and she nodded.

Once in the hummer, with the back seat loaded up with bags, we started off for home, Bam's house. Once we were there, we grabbed oll the bags and walked up to the bathroom in Bam's room. His bathroom was the biggest and Missy was the only one with hair spray. We begin to get dressed, me having to get Sky to zip up my dress and put in my ears. Surprisingly, Sky was done before me. Once everything was in place we walked down the stairs to be met with about one hundred people jumping out when the lights turned on, yelling "SURPRISE!" I turned to Sky and narrowed my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9: The Party

Chapter Nine: The Party

_Last time:  
Once everything was in place we walked down the stairs to be met with about one hundred people jumping out when the lights turned on, yelling "SURPRISE!" I turned to Sky and narrowed my eyes._

In front of me had to of been one hundred people, scattered through out the house and back yard. At the bottom of the stairs was the jackass crew and Missy. I giggled at their costumes, stopping when I got to Missy. I turned back to everyone else as they told me happy birthday and hugged me. Bam was last. His arms wrapped around my waist tightly, as I slid my arms around his neck. He pulled away after a bit and glanced at the angry Missy.

"Happy Birthday, Azalea." He smiled and placed a small kiss on my cheek.

My eyes widen as I nod. "Thanks Bam."

He nodded and turned away, walking with Missy toward the bar. He glanced back at me and Missy smacked his chest. I sighed and walked toward the kitchen, grabbing a beer. I don't care, I am getting drunk. I hung out with Ryan most of the night, drinking drinks back to back. I was hammered and we haven't even got to the presents. Ryan picked me up and begin to walk toward Bam's room. He kicked open the door and moved to the bathroom. He set me down by the toilet and left. I begin to get up but he was back and telling me to throw up.

I shook my head. "No Ryan. I don't like throwing up." My drunk self whined.

"Azalea, if you don't throw up I will shove my finger down your throat and make you." He growled.

After that threat I turned to the toilet and emptied out my stomach. Ryan passed me bread. I looked down at it with a furrowed brow. He just made me puke my guys up but he wants to give me more food. What?

He chuckled at my facial expression. "Its to sober you up. The bread soaks up the alcohol."

I nodded and begin to eat some. Once I was done with the 3rd piece I stood up. "Okay. I'm okay. I'm all good, Ryan."

His hands held my shoulders. "Are you sure?"

I nodded "Yea, Lets go open those presents."

We walked down stairs and into the living room. Only the jackass crew, Sky, and Missy got me something. I couldn't believe Missy got me something. She heated me, but Bam told me she bought it. I didn't see a present from Bam and I smiled. _Thank god._ I thought,_ I don't want him wasting hard earned money on me. Missy would kill him. _I giggled, getting stares. I shook my head and took the first present in my hands. It was a small box from Ryan. I looked up at him for a moment before opening it. In the small little box was a diamond pendant with a wolf hanging below the diamond. I quickly stood up and walked over to him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much, Ryan." I smiled.

"Anything for my little wolf." He grinned. He had given me that nickname after 2 weeks of knowing each other.

I moved back to the tower of presents after I got Ryan to put the necklace on me. I looked around and chose a box from Setve-O. It was a small box. I raised an eyebrow and opened it. 9, 100 dollar bills laid inside of it.

Steve-o's rough voice came from behind me. "You were saying how you wanted to get a tattoo but you didn't have the money. Well now you do."

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, placing the money in my wallet. "Thank you so muck Steve-o. I'll make sure you come when I go get it."

30 minutes later there was 3 presents left. 1 from Sky and Novak and 2 from Bam. I didn't think Bam got me a present. I frowned and picked up the one from Sky and Novak. It was heavy. I opened the box and inside was a puppy. My eyes widened. Not just any type of puppy. It was a full blown wolf pup! I picked him up and looked at him. He was pure black. I brought him to my chest and he licked my face.

"His name is Gage." I looked up at Sky who smiled and clapped her hands. I then placed Gage on the floor and looked at the last 2 tiny boxes that were from Bam. I opened the first one. There was a post it note saying. "Go up to your bed room." I looked up at Bam with a raised eyebrow.

"Go on." He smiled.

I nodded my head and walked up the stairs to my room. The door was now painted black, matching the walls around it. I opened the door to show my new room. The room was very beautiful. I was in awe, standing in the middle of the room looking at everything. The theme was black and silver. The bed was beautiful, it looked 1800's style. I turned to Bam and wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"Thank you so much!" I smiled.

He hugged back. "You are not done. There is still one more present."

I ran down the steps and over to the last little box. I opened it and there was another post it note. This one said. "Go outside - Bam" I raised an eyebrow and walked to the front door and I opened it. My eyes laid on a black Lambo. I looked back a Bam and he tossed me the keys, along with a house key.

I shook my head. "Bam I cant accept this." I looked up at him from the keys.

He furrowed his brows. "Why?"

I motioned to the car. "That is a lot of money!" I stressed.

"Its fine, Aza. I promise." He smiled and hugged me.

I hugged back. "Are you sure?"

He nodded and nodded to the car. "Lets take a joy ride."

We walked over to the car and he ripped of the large bow. "You know, I am blaming you for making me feel like a 16 year old." I laughed as I unlocked the car.

"Good. All you have to do is take 10 years away and you are." He replied.

I smiled and slipped into the car, him not long after. I turned the car on and looked down to see a jack for my phone I plugged it in and scrolled through my music choosing a song. 'Wings Of A Butterfly' by HIM. I glanced over at him and we bot begin to sing.

"Heaven ablaze in our eyes

We're standing still in time  
The blood on our hands is the wine  
We offer as sacrifice

_[Chorus]_  
Come on, and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul

This endless mercy mile  
We're crawling side by side  
With hell freezing over in our eyes  
Gods kneel before our crime

_[Chorus]_  
Come on lets show, them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
Don't let go  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
For your soul

_[Chorus]_  
Come on, and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
Don't let go  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly) _[x2]_

For your soul"

We glance at eachother after the song and start laughing. I was now going 90 MPH down a deserted road. I slowed to a stop and ran my hads over the stearing wheel. I look over at Bam and before I can say anything, his lips press to mine. I pulled away to say something about Missy but Bam had a painful look on his face. My heart broke. I felt so bad for him. He was torn and he didn't know what to do.

"I cant do it anymore, Azalea." His voice cracked. "She will be the death of me. I want to leave her."

I sat there for a few minutes, thinking about it. "Then leave her. She is holding you back. Do what your gut and your heart tells you." _Oh god I sound stupid..._

I pulled off after he nodded and flipped on a song. Bam stayed quiet as I sang softly.

"With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness"

We pulled up to the house and out of the corner of my eye, Bam was smiling. "I guess I will tell her now. Just be ready. She will blame you..."

I nodded and he got out, walking up to the house. I made sure the windows were rolled up and the doors were locked. I scrolled through my songs and turned on 'Buried Alive By Love' by Him. I turned it up all the way and got out of the car when Missy walked out of the house. I leaned against the black lambo and waited for her. She walked up and her fist connected with my jaw. I rubbed my jaw lightly and watched her lips move as she tried to talk over the music. I paused the music and listened to her.

"I hope you to are fucking happy! NO! You know what! I don't hope you two are happy! He will always love me! Not you, not any other girl! He loves me!" She screamed in my face.

I shook my head. "Missy, there is nothing between us. Do I have to remind you what happened last time you got in my face." I calmly spoke, behind Missy the group watched. "It is my damn birthday. Go. Leave."

She kept talking and I rolled my eyes and finally let my fist slam against her already swollen eye. After collecting herself, we watched her leave. I grabbed my phone and walked inside, after everyone with Bam.

"Thanks." He smiled. "For telling me to go with my gut and heart. I feel better already."

I smiled and nodded my head. "Good." I stood up on my tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. I then turned and walked inside.

_

I changed out of my costume and into pajamas I then slipped into bed for a much needed rest. There was a knock at my door. I looked at my clock and read 4 AM. I groaned and stood up, walking to my door. I opened it and blinked at Bam. He stood there in black plaid pajama pants, bare chest. I raised an eyebrow and he leaned against the door frame.

"I cant sleep." He looked at his feet then up at her.

"What do you usually do when you cant sleep?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged. "I curl up with someone."

My cheeks reddened a bit. I knew where this was going. "Come on in, Bam." I said.

I walked back over to my bed and laid down. Bam walked around the bed and slid in next to me. I faced away from him on my side and he scooted up to me and laid his arm over my side, pressing his hand to my stomach. His chest pressed against my back as I slowly fell asleep.


End file.
